The present disclosure relates to a mobile emergency hospital, and particularly relates to a mobile emergency hospital housed in trailers, such as those used in tractor/trailer rigs, attached to truck tractors.
It is desirable to quickly set up a mobile emergency hospital at the site of a catastrophe, such as, for example, a hurricane, a flood, an earth quake, and the like, to triage the victims and to provide emergency treatment to stabilize a victim's condition and to minimize potential for further injury during transport to an appropriate service.